


The Wizard and Fanboy

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, coffee shop AU, coffeeshop, oblivious idiots, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Toby is a people person, he loves meeting new people and making friends with whoever he can whenever he can, a lot hasn’t changed since he was running around in capes with his best friend.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	The Wizard and Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nethereactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nethereactor/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my qpp! showing I truly would do anything for them, even if thats writing for a fandom i havent and never really was apart of, seeing as the last time i probably watched this show was when i was 7. i love you so much, and i hope you have the best birthday you can in these circumstances. you're one of the best people i've ever met and i dont want to imagine a world where we didn't meet, i miss you lots, and i'm sending lots of hugs your way, happy 17th you dancing king. 
> 
> anyway enough gushing, i actually had a lot of fun writing this, and ive decided that kyle is trans and bi, and fanboy is homoromantic, and you can fight me on this, i will take it to my grave even if i never write for this fandom again.

Toby is a people person, he loves meeting new people and making friends with whoever he can whenever he can, a lot hasn’t changed since he was running around in capes with his best friend. 

That’s why when he sees someone from one of his classes at the local coffee shop he goes for it, he starts talking to him as much as possible, whenever chum chum’s not with him he’s over at the small table in the corner talking to the red hair man, who he started calling the wizard in his head. 

Which may be stereotypical seeing as he’s British and he would feel bad about if he had more knowledge about England than harry potter. 

So after weeks of talking and getting passive-aggressive responses, and witty remarks, he decides he likes the wizard, and he wants to be his friend as soon as possible, sure chum chum has been his friend forever but you can never have enough friends. 

That morning when he wakes, he jumps up and gets ready all with a spring in his step, showering quickly, dressing in his favourite purple shirt, grabbing his satchel and keys he waves to his mom then he’s off. 

Checking the few texts he has from chum chum as he walks, once he gets to the door he holds the door open for a man walking behind him, walking right up to the front he places his order and waits, spotting the dark red hair and the same dark laptop decorated with stickers he can’t make out, his heart skips a beat a smile breaking out of his face. 

Thanking the barista who hands him his tea he leaves a tip, with a smile. Making his way to the back of the coffee shop, he pulls out the seat across from Wizard; who doesn’t spare him a glance typing quickly on his laptop, headphones in his ears. He’s wearing a different striped shirt than the last time he saw him, this one black and grey, wearing his normal black sweater over top. 

Toby isn’t sure what drew him into him, the classes they have together he doesn’t interact with anyone he knows, and the way he holds himself in class like he doesn’t want to talk to anyone, so he doesn’t and waits for the coffeeshop. 

Wizard’s fingers stop moving on the keyboard and look up at him, his curious look turning into a glare in a moment's notice. “What,” he says it flatly, no question about it. 

Toby smiles, “Hi!” 

Wizard sighs, “To what do I owe the pleasure.” closing the lid of his laptop and shoving it into the bag sitting on the chair beside him. 

“Well! I brought you this!” he pulls out a cookie from a baggie he brought from home, he may have stayed up late perfecting the recipe, he’s not a great baker but he knows how to make a decent cookie, and it feels like the least he could do when last week Wizard gave him half his sandwich for lunch. 

This is why he likes wizard he’s sharp and to the point, and the way he looks at him sometimes along with the words he says sends warmth down his spine. 

He pokes the cookie with the end of his pen skeptically eying it. 

“I made it myself! My best batch yet!” 

He looks back up at him, staring, “Uhhh…” 

He lets him sit with that, and starts talking mostly about shows and books he’s currently reading, him and chum chum having been writing in online comic since they were children so he talks more about that than he means, all well wizard eats his cookie and listens with an unreadable look in his eye. 

He doesn’t stop him so he keeps going. He has yet to stop him when he’s started talking a few times before he’s butted in and said something about one of the things he was talking about, and those are honestly his favourite times.

He always gets so heated about the things he likes or dislikes in some cases. He’s passionate when he’s done talking about the recent book he’s finished. 

“Last week you said you liked that character,” he states, lacing his fingers together on the table, his rings glinting in the light. 

He waves him off, “I did until--” 

Wizard cuts him off, “Tell me about it tomorrow night?” 

Toby stops in his tracks staring at him, “Sorry?” 

“Tomorrow night meet here, and you can tell me about it.” 

Toby nods, “Yeah, sure!” 

He can’t help but feel happy, he had wanted to ask him to hang out before, like weeks ago after they had their first conversation but he’s been known to go too fast far too soon so he had waited and now he’s thrilled he did. “See you tomorrow!” 

Then wizard is nodding and getting up gathering his things and walking out of the coffee shop, Toby watches him go smiling all the while, he jumps up throwing away his teacup and grabbing another tea along with Chum chum preferred drink and he’s headed out. 

A skip in his step back to his house, he can’t wait to tell Chum chum all about it. 

_

The next day he keeps himself as busy as he can, he has pages to proofread and a few touch-ups before this week's update, he also tries to keep their twitter as updated as possible mostly with things he and Chum chum are up to this week as well as anything he finds funny. 

He tries to not think about the things Chum chum said yesterday after he told him of his plans with the guy he met at the coffee shop. 

Because no matter what Chum chum said this is just a hangout like you know what friends do, he and Chum chum hang out all the time! That’s what friends do. 

It doesn’t matter that sometimes when Wizard smiles crookedly at him his heart skips a beat or that when he looks at him a certain way his hands start to sweat or like-- 

No! 

This is a friend thing, they’re friends… he hopes anyway. 

It’s a friend crush that’s all he just wants to have a close friendship with him and maybe… 

Nope! Off-limits! 

When it's nearing the time he normally heads out from the coffee shop he gets ready, making sure to comb his hair well and iron his best shirt which is different from his favourite shirt; yes they’re both purple, but this one his mom says he looks handsome in. 

This time it does feel different than all the other times he’s gone out to see Wizard, his hands twitchy, he doesn’t look too far into it instead he focuses on getting his shoes on and leaving, the walk to the coffee shop he normally doesn’t think about much but this time thoughts are coursing through his brain without any care to him. 

He’s turning the corner to the shop when he stops in his tracks, he sees Wizard standing right outside, phone in hand, wearing his normal black sweater, his hair is in disarray when someone bumps him from behind he realizes he shouldn’t make him wait any longer. 

He throws himself forward when he’s closer, wizard looks up at him and he raises an eyebrow at him, “Nice shirt.” 

Toby smiles, “Thank you, my mom picked it out.” 

Wizard snorts, Toby cocks his head to the side, “Oh, you were serious. She has very good taste?” 

Toby nods quickly, “Yes, she does. Did you want to get a drink or?” 

Wizard shakes his head, “I thought we would walk a bit first.” 

Toby couldn’t agree more, he doesn’t think he could sit still without fidgeting, “Sounds good!” 

As they walk he talks about books and tv shows, mostly sticking to books seeing as that gets wizard the most interested he seems to have a thing about big old books that are maybe about witchcraft, he sometimes goes in-depth on those topics. 

Everything he does he seems to do wholeheartedly. 

It’s only when they stop in the park they’re sitting right beside each other for the first time that Toby doesn’t know his name, like his real name, it never really came up, and they’re so close and he can feel where his sweater is touching his upper arm. 

Toby waits in comfortable silence until he can’t keep it in anymore, “umm...this is a little weird but I’ve never caught your name?” 

Wizard lets out a big breath beside him, “Oh thank god because I never caught yours either and it would be really nice to stop calling you fanboy in my head.” and then he’s smiling crookedly at him and Toby forgets for a minute. 

“I’ve been calling you wizard.” 

He snorts, “Is it just because Harry Potter?” 

Toby feels his cheeks heating up, and shakes it, “No.” 

“Oh? Do tell?” he asks in a teasing tone. 

“Uhh…. ok, well! You do talk about witchcraft a lot so can you really blame me,” he blurted out, wishing he wasn’t nearly as pale as he was. 

This makes the other boy blush, which is something Toby has never seen before his mouth goes dry, he forces a smile, Wizard shakes his head, “It’s Kyle.” 

Kyle, Kyle suits him. 

“Toby,” 

_

At some point, they get up and wander far enough to find someplace to get ice cream. Where Toby gets the largest without even thinking well Kyle looks at him in disdain, “you’re disgusting,” he says after he’s covered in ice cream and smiling, Kyle says it with an affectionate voice, so Toby’s not too worried about his eating habits being the end of their friendship. 

He even manages to get Kyle to go on one of his tangents that makes almost zero sense to Toby but brightness the day considerably, it gets darker but he doesn’t want the day to end, and from the looks of it neither does Kyle so they settle in at a different coffee shop getting tea and a late-dinner. 

Toby doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good well hanging out with Chum chum, he loves Chum chum but this is different and can’t put his finger on why. 

When the coffee shop closes they’re standing outside not wanting to leave when he finally builds up the nerve to say something because he’s cold and he didn’t bring a jacket. 

“Can I walk you home?” Kyle looks up at him in shock, before his normal mask falls over his face. 

There’s a twinkle in his eye as he replies, “What a gentleman, of course.” 

Kyle turns and starts walking, he runs after to catch up falling into step quietly. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” Toby gushed, he still doesn’t want the night to end, even though he knows he’ll be seeing him again at the coffee shop soon, maybe even as soon as tomorrow.

Kyle looks up at him, a look in his eyes Toby can’t understand it’s gone before he can figure it out, “Me too,” he says it so softly that Toby almost doesn’t hear it. 

“This is me,” they’re stopped outside a small apartment building that Toby’s walked by his whole life. 

They both stop facing one another, Toby tries to think of words to say, Chum chums words come back to him, ‘wizard totally likes you, that sounds like a date.’ and maybe Chum chum isn’t all wrong in the sense because the longer he looks the more he realizes, that Kyle is nice to look at. 

Like more than nice. 

“Is this a date?” 

God, Toby wishes he had control over his mouth at the best of times, but this one takes the cake for most embarrassing times, he almost wishes he had said yes to that one girl who asked him out in high school just to have a little frame of reference, instead of Chum chums vague idea of what romance is supposed to be like. 

Kyle stares at him, the one he does whenever Toby says something really dumb, “Uh, yes?” 

“Yes?” 

“I mean I’ve been flirting with you for the last few months so yes, I would consider this a date,” 

“You’ve been flirting with me?” 

Toby feels a little dumb. 

“Yes,” Kyle lets that sink in for a moment before adding on, “thanks for noticing that gives me a real boost of coincidence.” 

“Ohhh.” 

Toby should’ve spent more time reading romance books or something, or maybe even just paying attention to romance plots in his favourite superhero movies. 

He rubs the back of his neck, not being able to bring himself to look up at Kyle, he shuffles his scuffed up purple shoes. 

“Do you not want this to be a date?” Kyle says in that same quiet voice. 

Toby’s shaking his head once more before he can think, “No, no. I just kind of realized that I want that?” it comes out as a question and he can feel his face heating up again. 

He’s done with being embarrassed, it’s not cool, he doesn’t like it. 

Its quiet a second he dares look up to check Kyle hasn’t retreated up to his apartment, instead, Kyle’s just looking at him, “You really are oblivious.” 

“Huh.” 

Kyle goes on not deeming his ‘huh’ a good enough thing to reply to, “I really didn’t want to believe Chum chum when he said it, but seeing it in action it’s kind of impressive. Like wow.” 

“You know Chum chum?” 

Kyle continues monologuing to whom Toby’s afraid to ask. “Chum chum had said that you’ve never really dated, and the few times that you had a crush, you weren’t aware of it, and I was like ‘oh that can’t be true nobody is that oblivious’ but now I see because I am no longer blind to this,” he gestures to him, “but I guess that’s what I get for having a crush on such a frankly silly man,” 

Toby stares, he thought he was used to Kyle’s very blunt way of speaking but this is thrown him through a loop, he’s never heard anyone say they had a crush on him, even the girl who had asked him out she had never said it in so many words. 

He now realizes how close they’re standing, Kyle isn’t short per se but looking down at him now feels all too intimidating. Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long for Kyle to step even closer. 

“Do you like me, fanboy?” Kyle’s looking up at him with his dark eyes, and this close Toby can count every one of his freckles, Toby’s heart is in his throat, as he nods, seeming to be out of words. 

Hearing him call him fanboy, does something funny to his stomach like he really was listening all those times he talked about the comic enough to realize which one was based off his younger self's ideal superhero, the person he wanted to be then. 

When his words return, he finally gets out, “Yes.” 

And Kyle’s smiling that smile again, and he thinks this is the most Toby’s ever seen him smile. 

It feels almost in slow motion when Kyle goes up on his tiptoes and kisses him lightly on the lips, it’s warm and soft, and the best first kiss he could ever think of having. 

It doesn’t last longer than that and Toby’s okay with that as long as he can look at Kyle with that same look on his face a little while longer. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Toby asks. 

Kyle quirks an eyebrow, “Same place as normal.” 

When Toby goes to turn to leave for his house walking on air, a hand on his wrist stops him, “Huh?” 

“Can I get your number, Toby?”

**Author's Note:**

> grammarly is screaming at me for writing chum chum so many times
> 
> ANYWAY  
> i hope u liked this i love u and happy birthday! 
> 
> and thank yous to all the others for reading this! comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit, ~love kaz


End file.
